new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katarazor cz.61
27 listopad 2016 W domu Sobka i Mariki Marika zaczęła pukać do słoika w której spał Gimbi. Marika: Gimbi! Obudź się! Gimbi nadal spal. Marika: Wstawaj mały pryku! Marika potrząsnęła słoikiem. Gimbi nadal spal... Marika: Hmmmmmm...... WYPRZEDAŻ SETKI TYSIĘCY SŁOIKÓW Z MAJONEZEM!!! Gimbi się obudził. Gimbi: CO?! GDZIE?! Marika: Nigdzie. Gimbi: A...........ok. Dobranoc! Gimbi zasnął... Marika: No weź! :( Gimbi: Jak będzie wyprzedaż to mnie obudź! Marika: Ale potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Gimbi: Eh.... Gimbi wyszedł ze słoika. Gimbi: Czego potrzebujesz Księżniczko z Wymiaru Osobliwego? -_- Marika: Spójrz. Na ścianie leżały zwierzęta......były cale w czarnej mazi... Gimbi: O NIE! CO SIĘ STALO?! SPOKOJNIE, OPANUJE SYTUACJE! JA JE POCHOWAM A TY CAŁUJ SOBKA DO NIEPRZYTOMNOŚCI! Marika: Co? Nie, nie. One żyją, spójrz! Gimbi podleciał do malej wiewiórki. Wiewiórka: (wdech i wydech) Gimbi: (wydech) Ale ulga......a tak to o co konkretniej chodzi? Marika: Chodzi o Sobka. Przez ostatnie dni zachowywał się dziwnie, nawet niepokojąco.....strzelal fioletowymi pociskami z Bufango, a nawet, a nawet......(płacz)...powiedział że zje mnie Święty Mikolaj! :'( Gimbi: -_- Już dobrze :D Posłuchaj. To nie Bufango jest za to odpowiedzialne, a jej "ciemna strona". Kiedy Sobek czuje się negatywnie, uwalnia w sobie mroczną bestie........lub kota podczas porodu xDDD Marika: Dałoby się coś z tym zrobić? Gimbi: Oczywiście! Jest tylko jedno wyjście aby sprawdzić.... CO TWORZY ZŁĄ MOC BUFANGO. Marika: A co trzeba zrobić? (klęka) Dla Sobka zrobię wszystko! Gimbi: Hmmmm......szczerze nie jestem do tego uprawniony.... Marika: :( . . . Gimbi: Ale skoro tak chcesz się poświecić dla wybrańca :) Marika: Jest! >D (Wstaje) A wiec jak można to sprawdzić? Gimbi: To nie takie proste moja dziewczyno...... BĘDZIEMY . . . . MUSIELI . . . WEJŚĆ . . DO . . BUFANGO! Marika: Wow O_O Gimbi: No własnie......będzie to bardzo trudna droga....a żeby wejść do kryształu musisz wyjawić Bufango swój sekret.....nie musi być jakiś tam największy :) Powiedz byle jaki :) A kiedy ty go wyjawisz, ja wyjawię tez. Bo jeśli jedna osoba wyjawi sekret Bufango, to zostanie wessana do kryształu. Zaczynasz! Marika: Nie wiem nic o tym wymiarze. Marika została wessana do Bufango... W Bufango Marika przeteleportowała się na ulice. Spadła do krzaków. Marika: (wypluwa liście) Serio? -_- Spodziewałam się większych wrażeń -_- Marika wstała. Zauważyła że ulica w której obecnie się znajduje jest opuszczona, zniszczona i spalona. Marika: A może to tylko początek? '-' Marika szla tak przez 5 minut póki nie potknęła się o...... . . . . . LUDZKA RĘKĘ Marika: (krzyk) Reka "wstała" i próbowała ja dorwać. Marika: ODEJDŹ! ODEJDŹ! Marika kopnęła rękę. Reka zmieniła się w mrówki które uciekły... Marika: Ok. To było straszne..... Marika wstała i poszła dalej... 30 minut później... Wcześniej Marika poszła się zdrzemnąć na ławce, ale kiedy się obudziła zobaczyła, ze znajduje się dalej niż wcześniej.... Marika: C-co jest? Marika nie była w miłym otoczeniu, ponieważ wszędzie był ogień i ślady jak po bitwie. Marika: Interesujące........ Em...przepraszam? - dziecięcy głos. Marika się odwróciła. Marika: Gdzie jesteś? Tutaj! - głos Marika spojrzała w dol. O mało nie pisnęła ze słodkości. Tym głosem był mały szczeniaczek. Marika: A cio to zia malusi piesieciek? *-* Szczeniak: Zgubiłem się na "żółtym polu". Szukam moich braci oraz mojej mamy, ale nie potrafię ich wywęszyć.....czy pomogłabyś mi? *słodkie oczka* Marika: Nio pewnie. *-* Marika wzięła Szczeniaka na ręce i poszła dalej. Marika: Ogólnie to jak się wabisz? Szczeniak: .............Riko. Marika: Riko? Ładne imię :) Im dalej Marika szla tym strefa zdawała się zmieniać kolor z żółtego na..........czarny. Marika: Troszkę mrocznie się zrobiło, prawda? :) Riko się nie odzywał..... Marika: Rikuś? Riko obrócił głowę o 90 stopni... Riko: (demoniczny głos) Lepiej...................stad......................UCIEKAJ!! Riko zaczął lewitować. Jego odcień zmienił się z białego na czarny a oczy stały sie czerwone. Marika: (krzyk) Riko: I JAK PODOBA CI SIĘ MOJA PRAWDZIWA FORMA? :D Przyznaj, uwielbiasz ją! :D Marika: Teraz nie wyglądasz na takiego słodkiego szczeniaczka O_O Riko przekształcił swoje łapki w wielkie szpony. Marika stworzyła wodnistą kule. Nagle Marika usłyszała skomlenia i wycia. Marika: ? Odgłosy dochodziły z brzucha Rika. Marika: Czyli to on pożarł swoją rodzinę.... Marika zmieniła kule w wodnisty miecz. Marika: Wybacz. :'( Marika z powodu emocji źle wycelowała i Riko został popchnięty do jaśniejszej strefy. Marika: Kurde.......(zasłoniła się) No to koniec. Żegnaj Sobek............ Nic się nie działo.... Marika: ? Riko zmienił się z powrotem. Riko: (budzi się) Co się stało? Marika: Chwila.....co? Riko nagle poczuł się la..... Riko: Niedobrze mi.... Marika podszedła do Rika i pomogła mu.............wyrzygać jego rodzinę..... Riko zobaczył swoich 2 braci i swoja mamę. Riko: MAMO! Mama Rika: Rikosławie! Kiedy mówiłam ci "uciekaj" to uciekaj! Ale ty dałeś się pochłonąć temu potworowi! Riko: J-ja.......(płacz)...Chciałem was uratować.... Marika: :( Nie mogę się wtrącać w ich sprawy.....pomyślmy o tym co sie tutaj dzieje..... Nagle Riko i jego rodzina zniknęli. Marika: ? Gdzie oni się podziali? Marika zobaczyła na dole zieloną czteroramienną gwiazdkę pod postacią kryształu. Marika: A to co? Hmmmmm..... Marika: Czy to jest ta rzecz, która tworzy zła moc? Chyba tak! Ok Gimbi, wydaje mi się, że znalazłam TO! Wiec wypuść mnie! Cisza..... Marika: To raczej nie to -_- ale i tak sobie to wezmę :| Marika usłyszała jak by coś się unosiło, kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła.... WIELKI ZAMEK! Marika: No proszę.....kolejna dziwna rzecz...... Zatem będziemy musieli wejść do Zamku..... W tajemniczym zamku Marika z zielonym kryształem udała się do Zamku. Marika: Strasznie tu ciemno............upiornie..................wygląda na stary opuszczony zamek...... Marika przez przypadek stanęła na ruchomej płytce chodząc. Wrota się zamknęły, a pomieszczenie robiło się coraz jaśniejsze. A gdy Marika przyzwyczaiła się do ciemności, odkryła że....... Zamek należał do Królewskiej Dynastii. Wokół niej pojawiły się opisy pierwszych królów. Marika: No to ładnie........widać jestem nieproszonym gościem, ale co tam. Przyszłam po to aby uratowac mojego Sobusia! Tylko co może mnie tu zainteresować.... Za Mariką pojawił się głaz a na nim wyryty napis: Marika: Chwila ludzie. Czyli ten jegomość to..............daleki pradziadek Sobka? Pojawił się drugi głaz: Marika: Niech lepiej zbawi Benia -_- Chwila, czy tu jest wspominka o Francisie? Marika: Wow, Francisa to uwiecznili jako chudego mężczyznę xD Ale mial fajnie w tamtych czasach.... :) Pojawił się kolejny głaz: Marika: Uuuuuuu.............grubo :) Pojawił się ostatni głaz: . .. . . .. . . Marika: Adelajda..........walczyła z Kracjuszem?! Marika była zszokowana jak nigdy dotąd. Nagle wyszedł inny głaz: Głaz pękł a z niego wyszedł Gimbi. Gimbi: (dyszy) O_o Marika: Gimbi! Gimbi: Dziewczyno............CZY TY MASZ POJECIE CO JA PRZECHODZIŁEM?! Bylem w kanalizacji miedzy wymiarowej i zaliczyłem 6 klapsów w policzek od kobiet, z czego jeden całus od mężczyzny.... Marika: Przepraszam bardzo -_- Gimbi: Nie ważne..........znalazłaś źródło tej mrocznej mocy? Marika: Cóż......podczas podroży znalazłam jedynie TEN KRYSZTAŁ. Marika pokazała Gimbiemu Zieloną Czteroramienną Gwiazdkę. (ZG) Gimbi: Ciekawe! Bo ja znalazłem TEN KRYSZTAŁ! Gimbi z "rury" wyciągnął Czerwoną Pięcioramienna Gwiazdkę (CG) Marika: O_o Gimbi: Myślę że jednak znaleźliśmy tego czego chcieliśmy. Chodź wracajmy! ;) Marika: Ale mam pytanie..... Gimbi: Nie ma czasu! Wskakuj do mojej "rury"! "Rura" Gimbiego się otworzyła. Marika: Ale nic się nie zmieni.....! Rozmowę przerwała jedna rzecz..... Z portretu Adelajdy pokonującej Kracjusza wypadła..........Niebieska Sześcioramienna Gwiazdka! (NG) Co ciekawe była ona pęknięta i wylatywała z niej czarna maź. Marika: TO JEST TA RZECZ Za Mariką pojawiły się klony Seby, Matiego i WCK. Seba: TO TA RZECZ Matii: TO TA RZECZ WCK: TO TA RZECZ Gimbi: Marika! Chodź! Nie mamy na to czasu! Marika zignorowała słowa Gimbiego i wybiegła przed Sebą, Matim i Kurczakiem. S M i WCK ją gonili. Kiedy Marika upadła na środku ołtarza chwyciła NG. Został pokazany Kracjusz przed eksplozją, ManBearPig oraz Yuko Kotełowska. Gimbi: DOSYĆ TEGO! Gimbi jednym palcem powalił S M i WCK i zabrał Marikę. W domu Sobka i Mariki Z Bufango wyszedł Gimbi z Mariką. Czarna dolna strona Bufango zmieniła kolor z czarnego na niebieski. Gimbi: U-udało się? Marika wstała i spojrzała na Bufango. Marika: Raczej tak....... Kieszenie Mariki zaczęły się świecić....... Marika z kieszeni wyjęła: ZG, CG oraz pękniętego NG. Marika: Ten ostatni jest uszkodzony..... Gimbi: Wyrzuć go......jest niepotrzebny..... Marika ukryła NG do jej starego zdjęcia z dzieciństwa (Na nim jest Sobek i Marika). Gimbi: Wiesz...........nie to miałem na myśli..... Marika usiadła na łóżku. Marika: Gimbi? Gimbi: Tak? Marika: Czy jestem taka głupia, że wtrącam się w niepotrzebne sprawy związane z Sobkiem? Czy aż taka niepotrzebna.....? Gimbi usiadł koło niej. Gimbi: Nie. Po prostu martwisz się o niego :) Marika: Na pewno tak sądzisz? Gimbi: Oczywiście! W końcu go kochasz prawda? :) Marika: ............. Gimbi: Będę musiał odblokować z parę stron w Księdze. Sprawa nabrała innego obrotu wydarzeń....... Gimbi uśmiechnął się do Mariki. Natomiast na obrazek Sobka i Mariki patrzył z niepokojem....... thumb|Nowe Bufango.thumb|334px|ZG CG i NG. CDN Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sobek Kategoria:Sezon 2